


Tough Love

by captain_vantass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Humanstuck, Manipulation, Possible Abuse, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_vantass/pseuds/captain_vantass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, being with her is like a dream. But then there's the days that the dream turns into a nightmare fit to kill and you can't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> I probably missed some tags, as I'm not very good at tagging. If you notice something that should be tagged, please let me know. I'm sorry in advance.

Your name is Tavros Nitram. You are fresh out of highschool, getting used to living without your family in an apartment, several hours away from them. Lacking the bustle of your home life, with a dorkish brother bouncing between partners and a father alternating between fostering animals and social-justice tirades. For better or worse, you might add. 

You have, instead, been living with your girlfriend for the past several months, in an apartment the two of you share together. And you are very much in love with her.

Aren't you?

At the moment, you are. 

It was about half an hour ago that she fell asleep on you. More specifically, snuggled underneath your arm, her head resting against your chest, favoring your torso over one of the many pillows lining your shared bed. One of her arms is wrapped around you like you're some sort of teddy-bear and it's unlikely you'll be able to escape any time soon. At least without disturbing her. 

At the moment, you couldn't imagine life without her. Blonde curls cascading around your slumped torso, her glasses within arm reach, because you know the moment she wakes up she likes to be able to see decently, and gets very grumpy when she can't. One hand with painted blue nails curl around the baggy pajama-shirt your brother got you. You faintly wonder how you were able to sleep without the comfort of her presence and the sound of her breathing to lull you unconcious like a twisted lullaby. 

You've known her for years, since the two of you fresh into highschool. A nerd with his head too far into video games to stand up for himself when someone shouldered into him and a punk with a smile like the snarl of a wolf and the guts of one to match. She bonded with you, kept an eye on you. And in turn, you kept an eye on her. You'd stop her fist from colliding with some jerk's jaw and listen to her scream and vent in the safety of her empty house. Where you spent many nights, as she hated the way the darkness loomed through it and the silence seemed to echo. Her mother was never around and the first time you spent the night was the first time you ever lied to your father. It continued from freshman year, to the day before you moved out. 

It took actually graduating for the two of you to agree on this relationship. A couple of best friends pulling a sterotypical couple-act. While you hadn't really held much interest for her like that, it still happened and the two of you left home holding hands, with the word couple etched into your relationship status like it was stone. Did she ask you? You barely remember. You could have sworn it was your idea. You were the one with the roses at her doorstep that night, weren't you? It feels like so long ago, it hardly matters. What matters is the here and now. 

Some days, being with her is like a dream. She's got wit sharp enough to cut through stone, that never ceases to amaze you. You swear she could talk circles around a serpent with a golden tongue. She's got looks that could kill, too. As though the quick wit and the clever, biting humor wasn't enough to make her alurring. She is an impressive sight and she knows it, which somehow makes her look all the more amazing. She doesn't hesitate to flaunt herself like she's award winning.. Not that you mind. You're the one living with her, after all. And you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy watching her. When she's done up like a doll, with makeup across her face and her hair lightly curled. When she looks like the Goddess she claims to be and crushes anyone who says otherwise. 

You also love when she's like this. When the make up is gone and all you can see is the way she really looks. With the small scars that came with time and the ignorance of childhood naivitiy toward immortality. When you can look at her and know you're really seeing her and she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

But then there's the days that the dream turns into a nightmare fit to kill and you can't wake up.

When her blade-like wit is slashing at you and it's all you can do to stand there and endure her words and the way her fists collide with your chest. When her voice is filled to the brim with arsenic and you drink it up because she is poison and you'll swallow every drop if it means you can keep her. And then she curls up with you like a cat with your blood on her claws and murmurs apologies into the fabric of your shirt as you hold her close and promise you forgive her, that you'll never leave her. She can stop crying and stop holding on so tight, because you aren't going anywhere.

You could never return the poison she feeds you. You couldn't bear it. You'd rather sit and take it then try and return it to her. You want her to be so damn happy. You can hardly stand it when tears well and threaten to spill down her cheeks. She is beautiful and you'd find a way to give her the moon if it would make her happy. Because that's all you've wanted since the first day you met her, since the first time she stood in front of a fist for you

Despite the claws and the venom. You endure it for the honey sweet whispers and the way her eyes light up at the sight of you. The way her lips curve into that perfect smile and her soft hands curl around one of yours.

You love her, right?  
"Don't you, Tav?"

You look at her again. Dim moonlight catches her features just right and you can hardly believe the vicious words she'd spit at you, time and time again, could possibly be from such an innocent face. How could someone speak so lovingly, look so angelic say such nasty things? She looks like perfection and part of you wonders if she was only spitting the truth. You ghost your fingers gently across her cheek, brushing a few blonde strands away from the soft skin. Your heart flutters a little.

You finally lay your head back, pondering how deep this girl has sunk her claws into you. Your eyes slide shut as you attempt to settle your restless mind. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Just once please try not to be so mean  
> Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
> Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
> You can do it baby 
> 
> ~http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/pink/truelove.html


End file.
